Bleached Rosario
by zer0game
Summary: Ichigo is sent to a school were youkai attend there he meets Tsukune and Moka and many more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys I am gonna start off with small series. I mean look how big Fairy tail is. And any other main stream anime. So ima start of with somthin small. Ever heard of Rosario+vampire. No. well enjoy anyway. On a side note I was just about done and my program I use decided to crash while I being a idiot forgot to save. Second shot guys. - Game Also I don't own anything but this story I am trying to make.

CUT CUT CUT

A groan could be heard from the corner of the room as the boy sulked there. He felt more useless then ever before. As he sat there he thought of the recent end of the war he had just gone through. He had used the ultimate technique to kill the man of Sosuke Aizen. The man who very nearly had gotten to the spirit kings realm. The thing is though, the spirit king allowed the boy to keep his powers. It of course would take time to get back to his old level of power but since the war was over, they had all the time in the world.

"Kurosaki-san come here please." Called a certain candy shop owner. When Ichigo walked in he was met with a semi tall man with light skin and pale blond hair. He had gray eyes and was wearing a black overcoat with a white diamond pattern at the bottom and a green shirt underneath that. He was also wearing a stripped green and white bucket hat and had wooden sandals for shoes. He put on a playful smile upon seeing Ichigo. He brought the teenager to a small table and had him sit while bringing out tea. He poured two cups, one for himself and one for Ichigo.

"So what do you need _Geta-boshi_." Asked Ichigo. With a flick of the wrist a fan appeared across the mans face and he replied happily "You my dear friend are going to the Yokai Academy for this new school year." A quick huff came from the other side of the table. Gaining power wasn't the only thing the final getsuga gave him. Kisuke gave him an appraising glance in something almost like ... respect. No he had seen pride, anger, and other emotions but respect. He must've changed so much in the three months.

He looked up and before Kisuke could say anything he said "It's because of my friends at school isn't it." The man fell sideways comically before getting back up and replying "Yes and how did you deduce that so quickly." a answer came out quickly. "Why else would you send me away if not to help others." Kisuke sat silently knowing he treated Ichigo like a son. "And let me guess you want me to leave my human body here because I'm headed to this f*cked up school." Kisuke was almost read like a book. He felt defeated. Was he that see through. He thought almost angrily that he would be as readable as a pebble. A smart pebble at that.

As Ichigo thought about it he realized this would be better considering that he would get a fresh start. New friends, new life. Probably just as many problems though. Trouble followed him. He sighed and left for his house to pack.

CUT CUT CUT

As he walked in his house he brought his arm up to block his fathers kick and to grab the mans leg and proceed to throw him out of the house in one false swoop. He walked to his room and packed then thought about his two sisters Yuzu and Karin. It would sadden him to have to leave them here. He knew though they could take care of themselves though. He looked down on his desk to see the note of entrance to the school and when to be picked up by. He looked and he saw he had an hour and a half.

He proceeded to jump down stairs and gather everyone at the table. His sisters looked at him in question until he put the pamphlet on the table. As soon as Yuzu read it she got teary eyed.. Karin shrugged it off. Isshin though noticed how much his family had grown on their own. Ichigo gave Yuzu a big hug and told her he would call. He gave his sister a fist bump and told he would talk to her looked at his father for anything and got a proud look. At that he left. He had walked to the candy shop and dropped of his body at the place and changed out of his robes into normal clothes.

He exited the building and walked to the park to notice the bus was already there. He noticed a single teen besides him on the bus. As he climbed up he saw the only real feature the bus driver had was some freaky glowing eyes. As he sat down he heard the 'bus driver' speak." Yokai Academy is a very horrifying place you know." He thought back to his own experiences and realized he would be forever stuck to wearing a type of shirt because of his scars.

The boy behind him tapped him on the shoulder and asked of his name. Ichigo replied "Kurosaki Ichigo." He frowned at realizing this boy was really only a human. It was about then that he realized again that his spiritual pressure was so strong it allowed un-spiritually aware people to see him. He soon got the buys name who went by Tsukune Aono. As they got out of the tunnel they had probably had been but Ichigo hadn't noticed they were shocked. It looked to be dark outside and the lake or whatever it would be categorized by was blood red.

As the two got of the Aono shivered. He felt creeped out just being there but Ichigo walked confidently ahead. Aono ran ahead of Ichigo and jogged backwards talking quietly to him. "Isn't this place at least a little creepy Ichigo-san." The strawberry paused for a second before pushing the boy a few meters away and bringing his hand up catching a bike tire. A scream that was about to be shouted stopped as the person noticed that they had stopped

As the Aono kid got back he held his slightly bleeding hand that had scraped the ground. The person that looked up as the bike was set down revealed to be a girl. Aono stopped dead thinking CUTE. Ichigo started walking away leaving the two alone for knowledge that she was about to smell the boy's blood. It would be awkward to stand and watch her bite him. As he made his way to the school everything seemed uneventful. No one was outside. Nice he was already late for the assembly.

He looked around and shunpoed to the assembly. Thankfully no one noticed. He sat through the entire hour of it, not even slightly tired and quickly grabbed his schedule. As he made his way through the school he got to his class noticing Aono a couple seats away. When class started he saw the poor guy start to break down. At some point some prick piped up "Wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in case of beautiful girls-" As soon as Ichigo picked up on at what he was getting at he stood up and replied "If you WERE and that's a big were to do that I would personally kick your sorry ass."

The guy got up and was about ready to fight Ichigo when said person sat back down and zoned out again. Said monster fumed but said nothing else. About then the girl from earlier ran in excusing herself from getting lost. A second later he felt a killing intent from the male portion of the class at Aono. A second later he felt it at himself and shrugged it off. He looked up to see Moka was it bowing and saying thank you repeatedly. He waved his hand and went back to thinking. Class seemed to fly though and he was already excused before long.

Moka and Aono left together so he tagged along to help incase of trouble. And he knew no one else but that's beside the point. As he found them he found the same guy as before, Saizou Komiya, holding Aono in the air. He appeared by the man and had his arm behind his back in a second flat. The prick was scared. Ichigo was fast and had power. Maybe a werewolf. These thoughts went through his mind in a couple of seconds.

He was outclassed and he knew it. He was let go and grumbled under his breath while he got thanked by his one friend and Moka. He was soon back into his own dorm for awhile. Almost two hours later though he felt a shift. He Practically teleported from the speed and appeared by a newly transformed Saizou holding up Aono by the scruff of his coat. Ichigo pulled Zengetsu from his mind scape and called to the monster.

The thing turned to him and he realized for the hundredth time that day, he had no need for the majestic blade. The blade disappeared and the monster roared to show strength. Ichigo scoffed. Though as soon as he got ready to fight the creature the moonlight was whisked away for a second. He turned to see Moka or vampire Moka walk towards him. "So just what are you peasant, you intrest me to no end. First you man-handle him like a dog then you make a sword appear then poof its gone again. So tell me what you are."

Ichigo scowled already disliking her and replied with no awnser. To this he got a kick to the head. He wasn't even fazed. She screeched and puched him in the face. She mearly left dust on him. At this point she was down right pissed and took it out on the poor monster wondering what the heck was going on. When she was done she put on a smile and said sickly sweet "Next time you are telling me ok sweetie."

With that he shunpoed to his room to avoid questioning and went to bed hoping to go to sleep.

CUT CUT CUT

So what do you think guys. Longest one yet. Awny way review and tell me to continue or not. - Game


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I like powerful Ichigo but at the same time I have no idea how to make the story cool with him if there is no challenge at all. So in this ch I make random excuse to loose some power, bring back hollow and Zen then bring him to a power about during his fight with grimmjow. While fighting his inner hollow So yea sh*t just got real. - Game

CUT CUT CUT

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of repeated beeping. He looked around to see a clunky old flip phone. He opened it and his eye's narrowed at the information. He looked around at anything he might need, but finding nothing, threw down what looked to be a snapper. As it flashed a pair of doors appeared in front of him. He hopped through and came to a stop at the 1st division barracks. He found his way to the office in the back and found a note.

_Ichigo if you are reading this, then everyone has already set up base in Karakura town. This is because of the imbalance of souls that Aizen caused. At first it appeared that there would be no problem, but as the plus count went up, a shift was created. At this note please go to the 12th division and find a pedestal in the center of the lab. All doors are open. As soon as you find it pump reiatsu into it and balance out the soul society."_

He sighed. With this he knew, with the 46th's content would de-activate any form of transcendence he may have, just for the thought of control over him. He would have to deal with hollow again, but he would get Zengetsu fully back. The left part of his soul slayer was the blade and the final getsuga. As he thought about it he knew he, sooner or later would have done something to get them back. Ichigo looked up with a resolve in his eye's. He practically teleported to the said division. He ground a seki seki square in the middle of the lab. He opened the seki seki stone door and closed it behind him. As he looked down his eyebrow twitched in amusement and annoyance. The thing was a copy of the master sword in the ground from LoZ OoT. He quickly walked over, and making a reiatsu ball above his head in mock of navi, grabbed the handle and let his Bottom less pit of reiatsu out into the handle. A wave of blue raced through the ground almost coating it in power. As he did this he felt a shaking of the ground. Unsure of whether from the power or destruction he just pumped more reiatsu in fearfully.

Wait a second. Fear. He called in his head. "_Yes we are here again Ichigo. I fear though hollow is gonna try and take over soon from your lack of power at the moment."_ Ichigo cussed and acting like he was using his mask, pulled his hollow power through his hands into the handle of the fake blade. A black and red wave blasted through the earth but kept going. Ichigo did this for minutes. Hours. Maybe days but who is counting. As a shift fell on the world of spirits a feeling of rightness fell on Ichigo. At this time a very tired teenager appeared before the fourth division, sent a report back, and slept in a cot.

CUT CUT CUT

Tsuna awoke from his mat and walked to the sink. He dipped his head sown to soak it hoping to wake up somewhat. He brushed his teeth quietly and was soon off, towards his homeroom. He hardly noticed Ichigo was missing as Moka soon caught up to him. Like a bad cough killing intent followed him everywhere. As he went outside to get to class Moka looked up at him cutely. That was his only thought process until she lifted up on her toes and bit him. He ran around a bit clutching his neck until storming into the forest in slight anger. As he continued passing the tall almost dead trees he heard a pained moan. He looked to the side to see a bluenette on the ground. She looked up and saw him. "Please help me I suddenly started feeling ill."

He rushed over and helped her up. as she leaned on him as support she said " I always had a weak body. My chest hurts all of a sudden. can you-" The voice was stopped as a thud resounded in front of them. It turned out to be a tired looking strawberry. He walked up and said "Aono you go on to class I'll take her to the infirmary." The only true human nodded his head in acceptance, and hurried to class. He looked down to see the blue haired girl looking at him. "I'll get you there faster." was all Ichigo said. She herself nodded very slightly, surprised about his control on the situation. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the infirmary. It took only a minute as the boy was naturally fast, then with his powered legs. You get the idea.

As he signed her in himself, she took to lying down thinking. "_Not my original target but he will do just fine considering he is friends with the so called vampire Moka."_ When she finished this train of thought she noticed the boy had left. She lay there for a period, then at the interval between classes she jumped the vampire. She appeared on a stair case and as Moka passed she talked." You are a vampire right. Moka Akashiya." At first the pinkette looked around wondering who was talking to her. She then looked up to se the speaker on the stair case. She jumped down the side and swung around for the watchers. She walked up to Moka and whispered I'm a succubus. Kurono Kurumu." Moka looked up and said " Isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form."

Kurumu started talking like nothing was said. :You're the biggest eyesore of my great plan." Moka mumbled 'Great plan?' in question. " Yes it was to make the whole student body my slave." Moka gasped at the idea of this happening. She ranted for a moment before Ichigo came by. Moka tried to stop him but he merely shook his head no. He needed to test something. As he looked into the bluenette's eyes he knew she was a succubus. She on her part smiled in victory. This was to easy. She used her charm in her mind, casting it outside. It hit the male squarely in the eye. A party roared in Kumuru's brain as she knew he was hers.

Ichigo mentally took a step back from the feelings. Desire, fulfillment and- no he wouldn't do it before, not now will he be controlled. Being around Rangiku and Yoruichi helped him alot when it came to this. He looked down and blinked the spell away. He looked into her eyes again and heard he mutter a word 'charm'. The intensity increased ten-fold. He physically shook. The sensations were maddening. He held firm though. It almost turned into a tennis match. From Kumuru to Ichigo. People watched in fascination as he bested a succubus, at full power.

Moka looked on at something impossible. A male refusing to be goaded by a succubuses charms. If she hadn't seen it with her own two eyes and a certain glowing rosario she probably wouldn't believe it. Either you have to be gay or extremely in controll of yourself. It seemed the latter of the two as he physically restrained himself in a mental battle. She was happy Aono was in the croud not watching. She knew he would fall prey in the first look.

Ichigo looked in his mindscape. As Zengetsu moved to help him the boy shook his head negatively. This was to test if he was still in full complete controll of his willpower. He was a little shaken by the force of the power but this was nothing to what he had been through. He noticed though after a while that the force stopped increasing. She was tired. He re-entered reality and put a hand on her shoulder. "I have no idea why you want to do what you are doing but please do not force anything upon anyone. How would you like it to have to do something against your will". She shook her head solomley. He looked at her and said "Just do what feels right." As he said that he walked to his next period. In his wake an awed Moka and a new Kumuru.

CUT CUT CUT

As Ichigo entered his class the next day his face met squish and he heard a very familiar voice yell "I've decided. Ichigo is my chosen one." One thought went through everyone's mind. WWHHHAAAAATTTT.

CUT CUT CUT

I now a little shorter then last time but I got it out. If you have questions PM me but anything else just review and love guys/gals. - Game.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, just for your knowledge I have a pairing poll up right now. Just go to my 'ccount and check the character. So yea. Also would one of you maybe in the lower teens help me fill in these short chapters. Just ideas help alot guys. Maybe a chapter from comments. Idk. Also original Ichigo is back. Now that Zangetsu is no longer merged their respective personalities have went to normal.

- Game

CUT CUT CUT

A smile graced a war torn face of the boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. He was technically sleeping but in his inner world something else was happening. A reunion. As the orange haired boy looked at his inner spirit, a man with a black and red varying cloak that flapped in invisible air, and brown hair covering his head. The most prominent feature though were the glasses and stubble he had. Almost looking middle age, but Ichigo knew better then to guess Zangetsu was only around middle age. But with all good things there is a bad.

A quick look to the left showed an exact copy of him in black in white. Reversed. A reversed blade of Zangetsu. Reversed everything. Even teeth. The only thing not black and white were his eyes, as they were gold on black. Such a thing scared most away but Ichigo now knew it was part of him. Along with the mask his hollow powers were channeled through. Now though his powers were unleashed and he had no way to control them. He knew a fight which ended a win in Ichigo's part would mark him as king and his hollow horse. There was one drawback though.

He would turn hollow when this fight went on. He also knew he would need Zangetsu as Bankai, which unfortunately fed power to his hollow as well. He would need something like a cage, practically indestructible to stop him from killing everyone. It was easy enough to do back before rescuing Orihime but now his hollow was just if not stronger then himself. He counted off locations he could pull this off at to find none but hell. Hell though also increased his hollows power. Maybe a certain scientist could help. That would only be though if he was able to get a hold of the man.

_"Ichigo, it is nice to be here again by your side, not hidden away because of the final getsuga."_ was the short reply from Zangetsu. Hollow however just laughed and went back to hiding. As Ichigo felt the presence disappear he sighed. He was about to look to Zangetsu about guidance but a faint ringing was heard from his inner world. He groaned out of his inner world into the real one. He soon enough though was out of the bedrolls they gave the students to sleep on.

He went to the sink to brush his teeth, noticing a slight point on them, and washed himself. As he left the dorm he found, soon enough, Moka and Aono standing like they were about to kiss. He chuckled as he watched the vampire latch onto the humans neck and start drinking. After about fifteen seconds or so by count, the girl let go while the boy sat on the ground his blood leaking from the wound. Rather quickly though on Moka's 'womanly intuition' they were taken to the classroom of theirs. They settled down and watched as students filled in the remaining seats. He sat in silence, letting his two friends talk and all that.

Soon though the class was filled in and the cat like teacher walked in. She as upbeat as she usually was seemed extra excited today. Her ears flattened in joy and she said optimistically " This academy's goal is to train monsters adapt to human society. Just as I've been saying all along. So that means starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" Ichigo widened his eyes in question of the clubs before he heard about transforming. He took it upon himself to say "Then sensai wouldn't you fail that." She looked at him nicely before raking her claws down his face in an attempt to quite him.

He just placed a reiatsu barrier around his face and the sound her claws made were terrible. Like claws on blackboard. Many people cringed at the sound, some looked on in annoyance, and some watched quietly. As Moka wondered what had happen a small light from her Rosario appeared. Like it was stalking its prey for information. A certain somebody caught the real vampires interests. Ichigo looked on in what seemed disdain but he really was the only to pay attention it seemed. He saw the necklace glow. The true vampire again showing itself.

The teacher finished soon enough and everyone save Ichigo, Moka, and Aono were left. Before Ichigo or Aono could say a single thing Moka dragged both of them to the club tables. As they walked by the tables Aono made a lame excuse for the swimming club and Moka merely wanted to check out all the clubs first. About five came for her including a weird photographer that Ichigo punched, a chemistry club that caught Ichigo's attention until he heard about the love potions. In the end about five students were injured in rapid succession. That was when a girl,about Aono's height walked forward. With flowing green hair and a mermaid look to her attire, she looked like she was a part of the ocean.

Right away shouts came out about the swimming club. Instead of hiding out of this mess the girl grabbed his face and insisted that all men in the swimming club were adored practically. There was something off about it to Ichigo though. Before he could think any longer he was pushed to the pool. He put on his frown at the thought of swimming. Most people expected him to not care about his scars but... how would you feel. You would be stared at all the time. Ichigo really hated attention.

He was able to through the mess of buys put on his trunks and shirt without getting noticed. He heaved a sigh of relief as he walked out. He then walked to the janitors closet, pulled out a bucket and dumped it into the pool for future reference. As he sat in a chair by the water he called Moka over. "Have you by any chance seen Kurumu?" She seemed confused as well until it hit her. "She told me she was sick this morning and wasn't going to be here." The strawberry simply nodded. He moved his arms behind his head and light caught a scar. Moka was surprised but said nothing. She honestly hoped nothing would happen to get ura or inner Moka out.

That was until she started hearing cries of pain. She mentally slapped herself for jinxing it before running to find Aono. Ichigo though sat strait up and, using his power to stay from getting wet, jumped in the water. As he swam he pushed the mermaid looking monsters away from him. He made a direct path to Tamao. As he just about reached her she dodged and grabbed his arm. He quickly leaded a punch to her gut, causing her to cough out blood. All attention was locked on him until a explosion of power blasted the water. He immediately knew, who and couldn't resist shouting " Jump on in the waters fine." As he said this he laughed then chocked as he was brought under water. He exuded some of his own power to get away, and then come back up out of the water. He looked as inner Moka fought in the water already knowing that he had fixed the pool water.

He suddenly noticed his botched shirt and soon had another from some random person. He sat there for a while wishing he had popcorn, and sometimes the end of the battle though he got up and walked to Moka. He was about to say congrats or another until she leaped forward and tore the _Shirt_ off his chest. Any open set of eye's were focused on him now. He had scars from shoulder to waist. Small cuts- dozens. One though caught Inner's attention. In the center of his chest was a scar. Perfectly round and she knew if one were to look at his back they would see the same thing.

His frown deepened and he said "Don't you even dare ask about it now." She saw the finality

and kept her mouth shut as he simply disappeared. She had seen something he wasn't ready to share.


End file.
